The present invention relates generally to soft luggage and light weight article carriers such as backpacks, sports bags, tote bags and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved article carrier having a selectively changeable visual display unit formed within a sidewall of the article carrier which design unit is viewable from the exterior of the carrier and which may be selectively changed between a first visual image and a second visual image.
Soft luggage style article carriers, such as backpacks, sports bags and tote bags have increased greatly in the past few years as a convenient way to carry a variety of articles. Consequently, the number of styles, sizes, shapes and colors of such article carriers, and in particular backpacks, has dramatically increased to the point where the annual market for the same approaches many millions of dollars. Competition between manufacturers is intense and manufacturers frequently rely upon the display of popular and copyrighted character images to gain an edge in the marketplace. At times, the character image may influence a prospective purchaser more than the material of construction or style of construction of the article carrier.
Certain article carriers such as backpacks, include at least one closeable compartment or pouch having a planar surface panel which serves as a sidewall of the compartment which bears a visual image, most often that of a popular copyrighted character or sports team insignia. This image may be imprinted on the panel by way of screen printing or embossing.
Attempts to make elaborate visual images on backpacks and other article carriers have included as holographic images and dual image assemblies which display one of two images dependent on the vantage point of the observer. However appealing these elaborate visual images may be, once the articles leave the manufacturer, the visual designs are permanently affixed and are not changeable. Although holographic images are capable of displaying two visual images, they also rely upon the vantage point of an observer, and therefore cannot be selectively changed by the backpack wearer. An individual must purchase separate backpacks having distinct designs to have such a selection. This is a quite costly and impractical solution, particularly in the young children's market where the popularity of characters and other visual insignias may wane in a relatively short time.
The present invention provides a solution to the aforementioned problems and is directed to a article carrier, such as a backpack, which has a selectively changeable visual display assembly incorporated into a sidewall of the carrier, which display assembly permits the user to select between a first and second visual image. The display assembly includes two visual image subassemblies, or components, each of which contain a plurality of image segments separated by lateral slots. The image segments of one image component are interleaved and disposed behind the other visual image component such that one visual image is obscured by the other visual image. An actuating mechanism is provided which moves the obscured image segments into a display position whereby the second visual image is displayed and the first visual image is obscured by the segments of the second visual image. The visual display assembly is advantageously disposed within an envelope, or pocket, formed within a sidewall of the article planar panel.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an article carrier having a display unit which selectively displays a first visual image or a second visual image.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a backpack having at least one article-carrying compartment which is defined by at least one planar sidewall portion, which planar sidewall portion includes a visual display unit contained therein, the display unit being capable of displaying either a preselected first or second visual image upon movement of an actuation means.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide an article carrier with a selectively changeable visual display means incorporated within a sidewall of the article, the visual display means having a first visual image and a second visual image, either the first or second visual image being displayed from the article carrier sidewall upon selection by the wearer and activation of an actuation means, the first and second images being disposed on separate first and second image sheets, each on the first and second image sheets having a plurality of image strips arranged in side-by-side order to constitute a completed image when the image strips are viewed as a whole, the first image strips being interleaved with the second image strips such that the first image is viewable as a whole form the carrier panel when the actuation means is in a first operative position and, when the actuation means is moved to a second operative position, the second image is brought out of interleaved relationship and obscures the first image from view.
These and other objects, advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiment of the present invention considered in conjunction with accompanying drawings.